Snowboard Kids: Road Trip!
by Sour Schuyler
Summary: Scratch, Blash, Slash, Linda, Tommy, Nancy and Jam are going on a road trip! Oh yeah! [on hold for a bit; but please feel free to review]
1. Important News

Disclaimer: I do not own Snowboard Kids. They are owned by Atlus. I also do not own Buzz Lightyear, Playstation 2, Metroid Prime, Cheerios, Trix, Dragon Ball Z or any DBZ characters, and I certainly don't own the Bahamas. This chapter has a lot of things I don't own in it. But I DO own Scratch and Blash. So there!

Slash sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was lying in a room that had Buzz Lightyear on the sheets. In the corner was a giant toybox. A stuffed dinosaur sat next to his head. It was green.

"How did I get in my brother's room?" Slash wondered aloud. A small, silent body was lying on the other side of the bed. Slash watched his little brother breathe in and out, his body rising up and down. He looked exactly like Slash except littler, and had red hair.

"Blash had another nightmare, remember?" Slash looked to the doorway to see his big brother Scratch. He was leaning against the door's frame, his arms crossed, still in his all-black pajamas. "It was your turn to calm him down."

"Really? What was it about?" Slash asked eagerly.

"A giant blob swallowed his best friend whole."

"At least it's better than a tree chasing him. Remember that?"

"Who can forget?" Scratch sighed. "Anyway, hurry up and get dressed. Mom and Pop want to talk to us about something." With that, he left.

"Aw, man," Slash groaned. "I hope I don't get busted for staying out past curfew last weekend. Even if I do, that run down Night Highway will be worth it though. I beat Linda really bad. I even lapped Nancy!" Slash chuckled to himself. He quickly went to his room and got dressed. He then went down into the kitchen.

Blash was already there, still in his dark pink, silk pajamas. He stretched and yawned. "Hi, Slashie," he greeted him. "Did you sleep well? Well, I sure didn't. I mean, I didn't until you came. And thanks for helping me get rid of that awful nightmare."

"My, aren't you talkative today?" Slash's mother ruffled Blash's hair. She had short red hair and a star tattoo on her hand. She was wearing a pink shirt and was wearing her favorite yellow sweater over it. It wasn't a very good match, but Slash's mother was into comfort, not looks.

"Yes, you're quite the talker this morning, son," Slash's father added. Scratch always called him Pop, but Slash called him Dad. Blash called him Daddy, so they all had different names for him. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt with blue jeans.

"Pop," Scratch said, "my Playstation 2 broke." He was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed. He had black hair like Slash, and was wearing black pants and a black shirt.

"How did that happen?" their father asked, scratching his head.

"I was playing Metroid Prime and it froze up."

"That bites," Slash sighed, sitting down next to Blash and grabbing some Cheerios. "You want some, Scratch?"

"Nah, little brother, I think I'll have some Trix," said Scratch, sitting down and grabbing the Trix.

"Okay then. Say, did you watch Dragon Ball Z yesterday? I watched it at Tommy's house."

"No, what happened?"

"Well, Gohan-"

"Ahem," their mother interrupted. "We have important news." She gave their father a knowing look. "We're going to the Bahamas."

"Alright!" Slash jumped up, knocking over his cereal. Milk spread over the table.

"Now look what you did, clumsy."

"Hey! Am not!"

"The Bahamas! Yay!" Blash threw up his hands, a wide smile on his face.

"Boys!" their mother interrupted a second time. "Just your father and me. You are not going."

"WHAT?" Slash cried. Blash began to cry.

"It's our second honeymoon," their mother explained. "Charles and I are going to spend some time to ourselves."

"Awwww," Slash groaned.

"But don't worry, boys!" their mother told them with a smile.

"In celebration of Scratch getting his driver's license last month," their father began, "you three are going on a road trip in your Mom's car!"

"A ROAD TRIP! YEAH!" Slash was dancing on the table. Their mother's eyes flashed.

"Slash! You get down from there right now!"

"Right, Mom." Slash got down from the table.

"And that's not all!" Slash's father declared. "All of Slash's friends are invited!"

"Cool!"

"And he can invite them as soon as possible-" But Slash was already zooming out the door.


	2. Inviting The Gang

Disclaimer: More things I don't own! I don't own Jaguar. I wish I owned A Jaguar, though.

"A road trip?" Nancy asked shyly. "Well, I don't know, I've never been on one before."

"Come on, Nancy! It'll be fun!" Slash urged. They were standing on Nancy's front yard. She was in the middle of watering some flowers.

"Well, let me ask my parents." Nancy bounced up the front steps to her front door.

"Let me come with you!" Slash insisted. They entered the house.

"Mom, I've got something to ask you," Nancy called through the house.

"I'm in the kitchen, Nancy. What is it?" The two entered the kitchen to see a woman with long, blonde hair and a heart tattoo on her cheek. She was slicing tomatoes with a knife.

"Mom-"

"Mrs. Nancy's-Mom," Slash bowed. "My brothers and I are going on a road trip, and I'm inviting the whole gang to come with me! It's in celebration of my brother getting his driver's license while my parent's go off on their second honeymoon."

"Where are you going?" Nancy's mother looked at Slash seriously.

"We are going to Surf City, in California!" Slash yelled excitedly. "Oh, sorry. Um... It will be me, Linda, Scratch - my big brother, Blash - my little brother, Jam, Tommy, and her." Slash pointed at Nancy. "So, can she come? Puh-lease?" Slash got on his knees, begging.

Nancy's mother laughed. "Alright, alright."

"Yay!" Slash danced around. "Come on Nancy, let's go ask Linda! Oh, by the way, we leave in two days, Mrs. Nancy's-Mom."

Later...

"What? A road trip? I'd love to come!" Linda said, standing on the well- trimmed yard of her mansion.

"I'm sure Mr. Maltinie will agree. Come on, Nancy!"

Even Later...

"Yes, Tommy can go."

"Alright!"

And Even Later Than Even Later...

"No way, man."

Nancy and Slash gaped at Jam. "What is wrong with you?" Nancy asked. "The whole gang is coming. You're being a spoilsport."

"Fine, fine. But I can't go to the movies with my cousin, thanks to you."

"Whatever."

Slash and Nancy walked away. "What's up with him? He was told me before he's already been on a road trip."

"In his cousin's Jaguar," Nancy reminded him.

"True. But, now the whole gang's coming, so it's gonna be great!" Slash grinned. "I can't wait!"


	3. About To Leave

"Wow, Scratch, can you believe we're going on a road trip?" Slash asked his big brother.  
  
"Yes." Scratch took a sip of his coffee. "They told me about this last month."  
  
"Whaaat!?" Slash's mouth hung open. "Why you and not me?"  
  
"Because I'm driving," Scratch said simply. "Anyway, we better get packed. We'll just need duffle bags. Be sure to call your friend Linda and tell her that before she over packs."  
  
"Right," Slash laughed. "I'll do that."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Two days later, it was Friday. School was out, and everyone was there. Linda hadn't over packed-much. She still had two duffle bags.  
  
Scratch sighed. He looked at Slash. Slash shrugged. "I told her." Scratch sighed again. "Okay, folks," he told them. "Store your duffel bags in the trunk. Don't worry, we can get them from inside the car."  
  
"Wow, like, that's a relief," Linda said with a smile. Jam rolled his eyes.  
  
"You pack too much stuff, girly."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do too, Linda!"  
  
"Well, you do sort of over pack, Linda," Tommy commented.  
  
"But out!"  
  
"Why should he?" Slash defended his friend. "He's right."  
  
"Shut up, Slash!"  
  
"Hi guys!" Nancy waved to them. She was wearing pink pants and a pink and white striped shirt. On her back was a pink backpack.  
  
"Awfully fond of pink, aren't you, Nancy?" Tommy said. He didn't mean it teasingly, and Nancy knew that.  
  
"Yeah, I am, actually." Then she noticed Blash. "Oh my gosh!" She rushed up to him. "Slash, your little brother is so cute! Hi, you're Blash, huh?" Nancy said, smiling at the boy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Blash. I'm three." Blash held up four fingers. Nancy squealed.  
  
"Huh?" Linda and Slash stared at her. Then they started arguing again."  
  
Scratch sighed. "And this is just the beginning," he told himself. 


	4. More Arguing

Disclaimer: I also don't own Ferrari. I wish I did. Or Corvette. Although my neighbor owns A Corvette. Lucky. But I don't own the song 'Hit Me Baby One More Time', thought I do own the CD that has the song on it.  
  
"Bye, kids!" Slash's mother waved goodbye to them. "Have fun! And drive safely!"  
  
"Bye, Mom!" Slash called, waving to her. Scratch saluted her goodbye.  
  
"Bye Mommee!" Blash waved goodbye. Nancy squealed and hugged Blash.  
  
It was tough fitting seven people in a five people car, but they had somehow managed to do it. Tommy was sitting next to the window, on the left side. Next to him was Jam. Next to Jam was Nancy, with Blash bouncing on her lap. Linda sat against the window on the right side next to Nancy. Slash sat up front, next to Scratch. It was a spacious car, and they were all seated comfortably. It was a red car, with tan fuzzy seats.  
  
"No leather interior," Jam muttered.  
  
"This isn't a Jaguar," Linda pointed out.  
  
"Not only Jaguar's have leather interiors."  
  
"Ah-huh!"  
  
"No way! My sister's Ferrari has a leather interior!" Jam said, ticked off.  
  
"Nuh-uh! Liar!"  
  
"...Linda, doesn't your mom's Corvette have a leather interior?" Nancy asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, right." Linda blushed.  
  
"...Idiot," Slash muttered.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You better not have," Linda warned.  
  
"Yeah, or you're gonna get your butt kicked," Jam laughed.  
  
"Grr!" Linda scratched Jam's arm.  
  
"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Jam yelled.  
  
"Hush! I can barely hear the music!" Slash yelled. Then he stared at Tommy for a second before yelling, "Tommy, stop stuffing your face with cookies! You're getting crumbs all over my mom's car!"  
  
"There's music playing? Man, I couldn't even tell," Jam said.  
  
"That's because you were too busy arguing with Linda," Tommy pointed out. Nancy giggled. Tommy was always right.  
  
"Yeah, Jam, Tommy's right," Nancy said.  
  
"As always," Slash added.  
  
"Whatever, man," Jam shoved away their words. "Just crank it up!"  
  
"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh turn it off turn it off!!" Jam held his hands over his ears. Everyone in the car laughed.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun," Linda said. 


	5. Going Through A Drive Thru

Disclaimer: I don't own Coke, or Sprite. I do own Snowy's Sodas and Snowy Burgers. And Snowy Salads, and Snowy Fries. But I don't own Coca-Cola or Dr. Pepper, either. Oh well. At least I own something.  
  
A little while later, Scratch turned into the drive thru at Snowy's Sodas.  
  
"Welcome to Snowy's Sodas. How may I help you?"  
  
"Yeah," Scratch said, "we'd like one Coke and a Snowy Burger, and-" he turned to the other six people in the car. "What would you guys like?"  
  
"I want a large Sprite," Linda said immediately. "And a salad."  
  
"Alright," Scratch said, turning back to the box. "And a large Sprite with a small Snowy Salad."  
  
"Thank you, sir. What size would you like the Coke to be?"  
  
"Uh, a medium," Scratch said.  
  
"Will that be all?"  
  
"No. Uh, hold on a second." Scratch turned back to the others.  
  
"I want a medium orange soda with a small salad," Nancy said.  
  
"Okay, and I'll get a small orange soda for Blash," Scratch nodded.  
  
"I want some Snowy Fries!" Jam said.  
  
"I want a Coca-Cola," Slash butted in.  
  
"And a Dr. Pepper," Jam finished.  
  
"Okay," Scratch turned back to the box. "A Snowy Salad and three orange sodas, and a Dr. Pepper with some fries."  
  
"No! No!" Jam howled. "I don't want a salad!"  
  
"Okay, scratch the salad."  
  
"No! I wanted the salad!" Nancy cried.  
  
"Never mind, we wanted the salad."  
  
"What about my Coca-Cola?"  
  
"And a Coca-Cola."  
  
"That's one orange soda too many!" Nancy pointed out.  
  
"Fine. Is that alright?"  
  
"No, I haven't ordered," Tommy said.  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
"I want two Snowy Burgers and a Mega-sized Coke."  
  
"K. And two snowy burgers and a large Coke."  
  
"Mega-sized Coke, too."  
  
"But not a large Coke."  
  
"And scratch the large Coke."  
  
"Alright," the voice from the box said. "So, that's one medium coke, three Snowy Burgers, a large Sprite and two Snowy Salads, Snowy Fries, one medium coca-cola, a small orange soda, a medium orange soda, a Dr. Pepper, and-"  
  
"Good enough!" Scratch yelled.  
  
"That'll be $36.49." Scratch sighed and went through the drive thru. He paid, and after much confusion, they sorted out the food and got it all to their original owners.  
  
Five minutes after they drove away, Slash asked, "Can I have some snowy fries?"  
  
Scratch sighed. This was gonna be a loooooooong trip. 


	6. Giggles In The Nights

Linda looked out the window and sighed. It was nighttime, and they had just passed Night Highway. We didn't get very far today, she thought to herself. Everyone except Scratch and her were asleep. Jam was leaning against Tommy, and Blash had fallen asleep on Nancy's lap. Slash was snoring. Linda sighed as she looked out the window.  
  
"Hey," Scratch said. Linda looked up. "You could come up here. If you can get Slash back there and put his seatbelt on." Linda nodded. She climbed up over the seat. Unbuckling Slash's seatbelt, she tossed him over the seat. He landed in her empty space, his head in Nancy's lap. Linda giggled. Scratch laughed openly. "You're cool," he said, accepting her. Linda blushed. A sixteen year old had told her she was cool.  
  
"Uh?" A sound came from the backseat. Linda looked over the seat. Nancy had woken up. "Hi Linda," she said sleepily. Then she looked back and noticed Slash's head on her lap. "Eeeeeeee!" Linda laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Jam yelled. "I'm trying to sleep here!" He glared at Linda.  
  
"Shut up, Jam."  
  
"Okay..." Jam's voice faded as he fell back asleep. The two girls looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Scratch saw a sign. It said: Skateboard Town, 20 Miles. 


	7. Breakfast Served With Love

Scratch had parked the car a few minutes after that, on the side of the road. They had all slept. Now, it was the morning, and they were at a restaurant eating breakfast. Tommy was shoveling down waffles after waffle. Nancy was trying hard to suppress her giggles as she watched Tommy eat. Nancy was drawing a picture with Blash. They both drew butterflies.  
  
"You'll make a good mother someday, Nancy," Tommy commented as he shoved another waffle down his piehole. Nancy blushed. She whispered something to Linda, and Linda giggled.  
  
"Huh?" Jam gazed at them from across the table. Linda and Nancy were talking amongst themselves. They both laughed. Jam nudged Slash. "What's with them?" he muttered.  
  
"I dunno," Slash whispered back to his friend, between spoonfuls of cereal. "It could be love."  
  
"Between Linda and Tommy?"  
  
"As if. More likely Nancy and Tommy." Slash raised another spoon to his mouth. Across from him, Scratch was drinking his coffee.  
  
"So, Scratch, man," Jam started, "where we going today?"  
  
Scratch took a long sip of his coffee before answering. "Snowboard Town," he said. "It's about ten miles from here. We'll be spending two days there."  
  
"Sweet!" Slash cried.  
  
"Cool, man." Jam gave Scratch the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Awesome!" Linda exclaimed.  
  
"That's neat," Nancy said, gazing at Tommy.  
  
"That's cool," Tommy said, stuffing his mouth with more waffles. Linda laughed, and Nancy giggled. "What?"  
  
"Come on," Linda said, grabbing Tommy's hand and leading him away from the table.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about?" Slash said to Jam as he took a sip of orange juice. Nancy giggled. When Linda came back, they sat back down. Tommy and Linda were both silent, but Nancy kept giggling. Tommy was looking at Nancy in a peculiar way.  
  
"Maybe they are in love..." Slash muttered.  
  
"Probably," Jam muttered back. Tommy smiled at Nancy, and she giggled again.  
  
When they were walking out of the restaurant, Nancy and Tommy were holding hands. 


	8. Conversations In The Parking Lot

"That is sooooo weird," Jam said when he saw Tommy and Nancy holding hands. They were on the other side of the parking lot from Nancy, Tommy, and Linda. Scratch was still inside, paying with Blash.  
  
On the other side, Tommy and Nancy were staring at each other. Tommy didn't know Nancy had liked him, but he had always thought she was the nicest one of the bunch. Nancy loved the way Tommy's comments were always right, and that he could shovel down a truckload of waffles without spilling anything on his shirt. He was also the one that got into the least number of arguments, and was in fact the one that often broke the fights up.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you guys alone now," Linda told them, walking halfway across the parking lot. Nancy looked at the ground, blushing.  
  
"So, uh, you like me?" Tommy said, idly making conversation. Nancy nodded, still blushing. "I've never had a girlfriend before."  
  
"Me neither," Nancy said. "I mean, of course I haven't had one, I am a girl, but I haven't had a boyfriend..."  
  
"What are they talking about?" Slash wondered aloud.  
  
"They are probably boyfriend and girlfriend now," Jam told him.  
  
"No!" Slash gasped, dropping his orange juice.  
  
"What's the matter, man-jealous?" Jam teased.  
  
"No way!" Slash yelled. "It's just that-Tommy got a girlfriend BEFORE US!"  
  
"Oh, no!" Jam groaned. "We are such losers."  
  
"Yeah," Linda flounced over. "You definitely are."  
  
"Linda," Slash said, "what's going on?"  
  
"Well-WHAT? Don't you know? Isn't it obvious!?" Linda shouted. After a minute of cooling down, she stomped away. "Dorks," she muttered.  
  
"Hey, Linda, wait up!" Slash yelled as he ran after her, Jam close at his heels.  
  
"Yeah, you've got to tell us what's going on!" Jam insisted.  
  
"Yeah, right," Linda huffed. "You guys are blind as bats, you know that?"  
  
"Aw, come on!" Jam pleaded, the two running after her.  
  
Meanwhile, Nancy was staring at the three of them, paranoid. "What's going on?" she asked her new boyfriend.  
  
"Looks like Jam and Slash want to ask Linda something," Tommy told her. Nancy sighed with adoration. Although she couldn't be sure, she knew Tommy was right. He always was. 


	9. Teased Too Much

A few minutes later, Scratch came out. "EVERYBODY IN THE CAR!" he yelled from across the parking lot.  
  
Blash bounced out of the doors behind his big brother. "Everv-un in car," he said, spreading his arms into the air. Nancy squealed again.  
  
"Isn't he cute, Tommy?" she said, tugging on her boyfriend's shirt.  
  
"Yeah," Tommy agreed. Then all the kids piled into the car.  
  
"I want the front seat!" Slash said.  
  
"No fair, Slash!" Linda complained, "you got it yesterday!"  
  
"Yeah, but you got it last night," Jam pointed out. Finally they were all in the car. Slash was in the front seat again. If he turned around, from his left to right were seated Nancy, Jam, Tommy, Linda, and Blash. Slash smiled. Then he saw Nancy smile at Tommy and frowned. He didn't know what was going on with Tommy and Nancy, but he was going to find out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Soon, they had reached Skateboard Town. They checked into the Suave Hotel. It was afternoon, so Scratch told them they could go for ice cream. He gave them $20.  
  
"Tommy," he said, "you can only have ONE SCOOP. You hear me?"  
  
Jam snickered. "Like he'll last." Everyone except Tommy laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Tommy said angrily. "Fine! You know what, then I won't get ice cream at all! You're all jerks!" Tommy stormed off. Everyone stared after him.  
  
"What the?" Slash wondered. "We were just joking."  
  
"Jam must have made fun of his weight too much in the car," Linda said.  
  
"You were being awfully mean, Jam," Nancy told him.  
  
"What?! Why's everyone mad at me? What did I do?" Jam shouted.  
  
"You made fun of Tommy!" Linda shouted.  
  
"Oh, shut up! You're just some stupid snob!" Jam yelled.  
  
"What!?" Linda jumped on top of him, trying to pound him.  
  
"Guys!" Nancy cried. Slash and her pulled the two apart.  
  
"What's wrong with everyone? Why is everyone acting so weird?" Slash demanded.  
  
"Oh!" Nancy cried, "Tommy!" She then ran out the doors after him.  
  
"AND WHAT IS UP WITH THOSE TWO?" Slash shouted.  
  
"Hmph," Linda crossed her arms and walked out.  
  
"Linda!" Slash shouted.  
  
"Whatever, man, let's just go get some ice cream, okay?" Jam said, seemingly ticked off at Slash for some reason. They both left the building.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tommy was sitting on a bench, looking sad. Everyone had laughed at him because of his weight. Even Nancy, and Nancy was his girlfriend. He heard the sound of someone running towards him. "Huh?" He looked up. Nancy was running towards him.  
  
"Tommy!" She ran towards him. "What's wrong?" She sat down next to him.  
  
"I'm sick of Jam making fun of me because of my weight!"  
  
"Well," Nancy paused. "What do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"To do about what?"  
  
"Jam making fun of you!"  
  
"Oh. Nothing, I suppose. After all, everyone agrees with him-"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said, after all, everyone agrees with him-"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About me being fat."  
  
"...But, Tommy. You are fat."  
  
"See, even you agree."  
  
"Is that such a bad thing?" Nancy cried, exasperated. "Not everyone can look like models, you know. Nobody's perfect. And Jam's just teasing you. And we didn't mean anything when we all laughed. We thought we were laughing WITH you, not AT you." Nancy sighed. "Jam's just a jerk, that's all."  
  
"You really think so?" Tommy asked, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Thanks, Nancy," Tommy said with a smile. "That really makes me feel better."  
  
"You're welcome," Nancy said, suddenly shy. They walked towards the ice cream shop together, hand in hand. 


	10. Nighttime Talkings And Tortilla Chips

Nancy sighed and fell back on the bed. It had been a tough job getting Linda and Jam to stop fighting, and for Jam to apologize to Tommy, but it had been done, and all in one night. Linda turned over to see Linda at her bed, in her white fluffy slippers and light blue silk pajamas. Nancy was wearing a pair of light pink silk pajamas Linda had given her for Christmas. There was a knock on their door.  
  
"Come in," Nancy called. Linda went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Slash entered the room, wearing dark blue silk pajamas. "Golly, is EVERYONE wearing silk pajamas tonight?" Nancy giggled.  
  
"Looks like it," Slash told her. "Scratch is wearing black silk pajamas, Blash red, Tommy green, and Jam purple." Nancy laughed. "Anyway, Nance, I came here to ask you something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"What's going on with you and Tommy?"  
  
Nancy stared at her friend. "Didn't Linda tell you?"  
  
"As if," Linda said, coming out of the bathroom. "Why should I? I mean, they should be able to figure it out on their own."  
  
"True," Nancy laughed. Then she saw Slash's puzzled look and sighed. "Alright, if you must know, he's my boyfriend now." She stretched her arms and yawned. "Gosh, I'm so sleepy," she said. "Goodnight, Slash." She snuggled under the covers and was soon sleeping.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be going now." Slash exited through the door in the wall that connected the two rooms.  
  
"So, what'd she say, yo?" Jam called to him. Scratch and Tommy were already sleeping, and of course Blash was sleeping peacefully also.  
  
"Yeah, they're together," Slash told him. "At least we don't have to wonder anymore, huh?"  
  
"I wonder why Tommy didn't tell us," Jam said, stuffing his mouth with tortilla chips.  
  
"Hey! Where'dcha get those?" Slash asked, sitting down and grabbing a handful.  
  
"Room service," Jam replied through a mouth full of chips.  
  
Slash laughed. He had solved the mystery of Tommy and Nancy. He couldn't wait to explore Skateboard Town tomorrow. There was even some surfing. Slash smiled. He couldn't wait. 


	11. A Vow For Revenge

It was early the next morning. Rays of sunshine lightly brushed Linda's face. She blinked, then sat up and yawned. Her light blue silk pajamas sparkled when the sun shone on them. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and proceeded to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Meanwhile, in the boy's room, Blash was bouncing on the bed. Slash was trying to get him down, and Jam was getting changed. Tommy was still snoring.

"Hey, Tommy!" Jam snickered, "Get your big fat load UP!" Jam kicked him. Tommy rolled off the bed and plopped on the floor with a PLIP! "Haha!" Tommy groaned. "Leave me alone," he muttered.

"No way, Jose," Jam laughed. "You're still a fat, stupid little kid." From the other room, Linda gasped. Jam had said it loud enough that she had heard every word perfectly.

"That jerk!" She declared, punching her pillow.

"Linduhh?" Nancy said groggily. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Linda replied. She didn't want Nancy to get upset because Jam, despite his promises, was still torturing Tommy.

"Oh, okay." Nancy bounced out of bed and went to brush her teeth. Linda sighed. Now that jerk had made her lie to her best friend! She'd get him for that. Linda grimaced. Now she just had to think of a plan...

"Hey Tommy! I heard your Dad was a sumo wrestler! What was his name again? The Lardinator?" Jam continued to annoy Tommy all during breakfast. Linda made sure Nancy was away every single time he did this-which was a lot. This made Tommy think she was avoiding him.

Does she still like me, he wondered to himself, or is she siding with Jam, and ashamed of it, so she's hiding from me? Tommy was confused. I'll find out the truth, Tommy told himself. Soon...

"Jam, what the heck is wrong with you lately?" Slash and Jam were in the boy's bathroom, washing their hands. "Why have you been picking on Tommy so much?"

"He got a girlfriend before us," Jam replied, leaving the bathroom. Slash stared after him, wondering what he meant. Then it hit him. Jam was jealous of Tommy because he had a girlfriend, so Jam was making fun of him to make Nancy break up with Tommy! Slash sighed. Leave it to Jam to rush off into a plan that would never work. Slash decided he had to stop this. He summoned up all his courage and left the bathroom, ready to face Jam and stop this nonsense.

Back in the lobby, Tommy was being pestered by Jam. Linda had sent Nancy up to get her notebook so she could draw a picture of the sea-and so Nancy wouldn't see Jam bugging Tommy.

"What's the matter Tommy, can't say anything back?" Jam taunted. "Come on, fight like a man." Tommy ignored him.

"Just like the obese wimp you are, you're scared to fight back. Chicken." Jam flapped his arms and bu-balked. "Chicken! Chicken!"

Just then, Nancy came down the stairs, carrying Linda's notebook. "I'm back!" she declared. Then she saw Jam flapping around like a chicken. "Jam..." she sighed. "Jam, you're really a jerk. Why are you picking on him? You guys used to be friends, until yesterday. What's wrong with you?"

"Well, I uh..." Jam faded. He pointed to Tommy. "He's fat!"

"He's always been fat," Nancy said, coming down the stairs. "Just lay off the insults, okay, Jam?"

"Sure, Nancy," Jam promised with a grin. Everyone behind him-meaning everyone except Nancy-could see his fingers crossed.

"Oh, boy," Slash sighed.

"Oh, brother!" Linda sighed too. "He's such a liar."

"What?" Jam asked innocently.

"I'm peeved at you," Linda hissed.

Nancy sighed. Why couldn't everyone just get along?


	12. To The Skate Park!

_Eleven chapters updated over the course of 3 days; and the twelfth chapter not coming up until 3 years later? That's pretty inexcusable.I used to know where this fic was going. But that was three years ago, when I last updated. Now I can only grasp at straws. I have a few ideas, though I'm debating discontinuing this… it depends how many (if any) reviews I get, I suppose. I do have another chapter idea in store, though, so at least (if you like this) you have that to look forward to! Reading back on this story makes me cringe a bit, though. I was only 11 or 12, though. I suppose I can't blame myself… _

_Anyway, I'm going to camp tomorrow, so if I do update this, it probably won't be for another three weeks. Alright? Okay!_

A few minutes later Scratch had everybody piled into the car. "Where should we go to first, guys?" he asked.

"The beach!"

"The skate park!"

"The mall!"

"Disneyland!"

Scratch sweat dropped like an anime character. "Blash, we can't go to Disneyland."

"Awww…" The redhead's eyes began to tear. "But I want to go to Disneyland…"

"There, there." Linda gave Slash's younger brother a big hug. "Look, maybe we can all get ice cream later, okay? I know for a fact that you can buy ice cream at Disneyland. It will be just like being there!"

Naïve, Blash cheered up a little. Scratch tallied the votes from the cars other occupants. The most votes went to the skate park, so Scratch shifted gears and began to drive slowly towards their destination.

A whole two minutes later, they were out of the parking lot.

"Why are we going so slow?" Slash demanded.

Scratch sighed. "Check the speed limit."

"Uh… what does that kind of sign look like?"

Scratch sighed again as he maneuvered s-l-o-w-l-y into traffic. "You'll never be able to drive."

"Hey!"

"It says the Speed Limit is five miles an hour," Nancy read. Linda flipped.

"Five miles per hour? People can _run _faster than that!" she protested. "At least I think they can!"

Jam pouted and crossed his arms. "Aw, man," he groaned. Slash began to jab his older brother in the ribs.

"I can't do anything about it!" Scratch growled. "Stop poking me while I'm driving, or I might swerve off the road."

"At five miles an hour?" Jam raised an hour. "You're going about as fast as a parade float."

"And yet, people still get run over by parade floats," Scratch shot back.

"Our pace is moderately otiose," Linda said snobbishly. The others (minus Scratch, whose eyes were dutifully on the road,) stared at her. "What?"

"And I thought Nancy was the geek," Jam muttered, crossing his arms. "Yo Scratch, are we there yet?"

Scratch sighed. _It_ had begun. "…No…"

"When will we be there?" Nancy asked meekly.

"Soon."

"Where are we going again?" asked Slash.

"The skate park."

"Oh," said the three inquirers. Scratch growled a little.

"Shut up back there," he snapped. Slash immediately pointed out that he wasn't

'back there,' and therefore he was allowed to talk. "You wish. You be quiet too."

"When do you think we'll get there?" Nancy asked, fidgeting. "I have to use the restroom."

Scratch sighed. "Nancy, we'll be there in maybe fifteen minutes." Seeing Nancy cringe in the rearview mirror, he sighed. "I'll pull over, ok? You can walk back to the hotel really quick and go. Even that would be faster." Scratch pulled over onto the side of the road. They were barely a block away from the hotel's parking lot. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out one of the room keys. "Here," he said, handing it to Nancy. Nancy thanked him and excused herself. She started running down the sidewalk as fast as her legs could carry her.

Around ten minutes later Nancy returned looking hapless. "I lost the keycard!" she exclaimed in a panicky voice. Scratch groaned. He wanted to turn the car around so that they could go back to the hotel and tell them that they'd lost the keycard, but the traffic was so thick for no apparent reason at this time of day that he decided they'd all just get out and hike the block back to the hotel.

As the seven trooped back to the hotel, they realized how hot the sun was. Blash wet his pants halfway there. Scratch sighed. The little redhead didn't want to have to walk home while basting in his own juices, so he decided to whine until Scratch carried him.

"I am _not _carrying you, Blash," Scratch told him, cringing at the thought of holding Blash's urine-stained self against his favorite t-shirt. The tyke started crying.

A few minutes later, Scratch was carrying Blash in his arms. Jam and Linda were gagging as they followed him.

"I'm thirsty," Linda complained.

"Get a soda," Slash snapped.

"I'm hun—" Tommy started to say, but he caught himself halfway through. "I'm hungry," he mumbled lowly.

"What was that, Porky?" Jam inquired. Nancy jabbed him in the ribs. "Ow!"

They soon reached the hotel. Scratch dropped Blash to the floor. The child's feet hit the floor with a _squish_.

"Excuse me," the teen said to the man behind the counter, "but we lost one of our keycards…" Scratch turned to Slash. "Slash, take Blash and change him."

"Ewwwwwww, no way," Slash protested. Scratch narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. It was similar to the way that Slash's mother silently threatened him when they were in public, so Slash backed down. "Okay, okay." Slash took his fiery-haired brother by the hand and led him towards the elevator. The others watched as young Blash squished into the elevator with Slash. Slash looked sullenly at them, gloomy as a bird caught in a trap.


End file.
